


Unsteady

by cloudnymphs



Series: Unsteady [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A lot of things -- Mokuba is bitter and lonely after Seto leaves, Angst, Brotherly Love, Depression, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mokuba deals with a lot, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: When Kaiba leaves for the After Life, Mokuba is left without a brother. Noticing his struggle and loneliness, Joey steps in and takes Seto's place.
Relationships: (eventually), Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Mokuba, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, others on the way
Series: Unsteady [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617931
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the trigger warnings. This story deals with things like depression , thoughts of suicide and attempted suicide very early on. If that is triggering then please don't read it! In reality, I want this to be a short story but I can already see it going longer. I originally wanted to cap it at a one shot, but that didn't work, so we'll see!

Quiet nights like this one were the hardest. 

When not even the buzzing of the machines could penetrate the stillness that settled in the wake of Seto's absence, loneliness began to seep into the cracks of this large yet desolate mansion. It was a type of loneliness that--even when he left those walls for a day or so, the fear of having to return crept upon him like ice to let him no there was no escape.

Since Seto had left, there was nothing for Mokuba. 

Just this house, the empty walls and the isolation he felt on the inside while life outside seemed to move in an orderly fashion. 

Mokaba wanted to leave, but in all honesty couldn't remember the last time he stepped outside. Perhaps there was a fear that if he willed himself to break free, he wouldn't come back. The Kaiba dynasty that Seto had worked so hard to cultivate would be lost like ash in the wind, for if Mokuba had the strength to run from this prison, he'd never return. 

That early hours of night followed the same fashion as many others. 

Roland went off home, as did many other associates and guards. It was the point now where to them, Mokuba wasn't really a person--just a shell of what he used to be and no one had the strength to attempt to save him.

If he wasn't Seto, he wasn't worth it and he found that out that hard way. 

During the later hours of the night, all these emotions hit the hardest. 

When there wasn't a cloud in the sky, not a sound outside--things were still and Mokuba well, he was empty. He had been for some time now with that emptiness only alleviate by exhaustion and in all honesty, he was quite ready to be done with it. 

That night, he did not plan to sleep nor wake up in this cage again. 

He had come to peace with the fact that he would never ever be like his brother, that he could never run KaibaCrops the same way Seto could and he wouldn't try. The more Mokuba looked at it--no one really needed nor cared for him.

Kaiba had left to find Atem, the others...well....Mokuba was never as close to them as he wanted to be. He was to busy being bitter on his brother's behalf that he never realized the amazing family he had standing before him and now, that frigid loneliness set in, and Mokuba was too weak to handle it. 

That night, Mokuba found himself in the bathroom rather than his bed. The warm sheets he was used to were now replaced with layers of the thick, hot water gushing from the nozzle. Mokuba was already submerged, waiting for the moment the water crept over his face and then his nostrils. At that moment, Mokuba already speculated he'd take a deep breath and then, it would all be over. 

He lay there, as the sounds of water pouring into the already full tub began to rock him to sleep. 

Within seconds, he began to sink; the water tickling his nostrils and his eyes until finally, he was immersed.

Take the breath Mokuba...He told himself. In one...two...three...four.... 

In that moment, two things happened. 

Mokuba took the breath but only midway, for on the surface just above this abyss--he heard a sound. The sound of vibrating, followed by a loud ringing. 

My phone! He had brought his phone into the bathroom with him, and left it on the sink. He didn't expect any calls during his final moments so understandably, this caught him by surprise. Mokuba didn't know why, but he forced himself to sit up, coughing up any water that had made it into his lungs. 

He reached for the phone without looking at the ID and answered it promptly.

"This is Kaiba--Mokuba Kaiba." He managed in the most professional voice.

"Yeah sorry Mokuba! I um....I well...my dual disk is acting up and I know you can fix these things?"

"Joey!" Mokuba yelled far more loudly than he wanted--his voice nearly cracked. But god, he could not express how happy he was to hear the voice of another human being.

"Yeah, look I know it's late but I was wonderin' if I could bring it by, and you could fix it? Or just look at it...ya know? I mean--that was weird, why would I come to your house? Maybe we could meet somewhere and--"

"No...please...please come over. I can text you the address? Are you close?" Mokuba practically begged. 

"Sure! Yeah text me...I'll be there in a bit."

They said their goodbyes and Mokuba quickly jumped out of the tub, dried himself off and changed clothes. Excited at the prospect of another person coming, he did not even reflect on what he was about to do, only prepared the house for Joey.

To his surprise, Joey arrived a lot sooner than he suspected--though Mokuba did not mind. He was quick to open the door for Joey, beckoning him to the lab so he could see what was wrong with the duel disk.

"Just took a shower?" Joey inclined, realizing Mokuba was well--wet.

"Yeah, something like that." Mokuba lied, gazing over the duel disk. It didn't take him long to see just what was wrong--it needed a new battery. This of course wasn't Joey's fault, however it was an easy fix--a quick fix. Almost to quick. It wouldn't take more then ten minutes and Joey would presumably be on his way. 

"How have ya' been Mokuba? Since ya know...Kaiba leavin'?"

"Oh." Mokuba replied, fiddling with the disk. He shrugged. "It is what it is..." His voice trailed off and it threatened to crack. Joey noticed this too from where he sat in the laboratory and exhaled in response.

"Can't imagine how hard it was...it's like you two were unbreakable and then he just...left ya' like that. How irresponsible--"

"Seto isn't irresponsible!" Mokuba shot back, his own anger toward his brother overshadowed by that blind loyalty. "He's brave, and courageous and just needed to finish up a few things!"

"Call me old fashioned--but I'd never abandon my twelve year old brother if I knew he needed me. Maybe it's 'cause I never liked money bags, but who cares...hey Mokuba, I didn't mean it..."

He already saw Mokuba leaned over the counter, clutching the edge with his hands. It was evident he was in pain, and those words had a larger impact than Joey intended. 

"Sorry...maybe I should come back another time. You can keep the disk, I'll drop by tomorrow--"

"No!" Mokuba shouted, standing. He turned to face Joey, no longer hiding the tears in his eyes. "The thing is that--you're right Joey....about Seto...you've always been. That one time you said he never cared about me....you were right....and....I was just angry and...." He ran over to Joey, desperately grabbing his arm. "I've been lonely since Seto left and...I don't know how to...I don't want to be alone anymore, Joey. I miss my brother and it's been hard without him, but I don't wanna be alone anymore." 

"Mokuba...." Joey whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He could already see the young boy shaking and knew this could lead to some type of break down. "Just breathe."

Mokuba nodded, and inhaled.

"It's been hard Joey and I want to be angry but...I feel bad but, still...he left....am I bad for that?"

"No." Joey's grip tensed on Mokuba's shoulders. "It's okay. It's fine." Joey's own shoulders slumped and he exhaled sharply. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"No I--" Mokuba looked around. He could not stay in this place for another moment. "I want to go with you...this house is so lonely, it has bad memories. Can I just...stay with you for a while?"

"Sure--wanna get outta here?" There was a smile on Joey's face, a smile that warmed Mokuba's heart. He needed that, after being alone for some time. "We can go get something to eat, and go to my place for the night. That alright?"

"Yeah." Mokuba nodded. "That's fine." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support and comments on the first chapter! I hope y'all like this chapter, again please tell me what you think and thank you so much for sticking around!

Mokuba was a stranger to this side of town. 

Small bars, somewhat rundown restaurants and homely buildings were something he'd only every heard on the news. Yet, driving down these narrow pathways, there was something more luminous about this area of town then there ever was in the upper class district of Domino. 

In the driver's seat, Joey was carelessly explaining and pointing out certain business to Mokuba, but Mokuba wasn't really paying attention. He was more concerned with taking in the scenery of a place that was hidden from him for so long; along with gaining freedom from that Kaiba mansion, he seemed to slowly be liberating himself from the cold, restrictive life that Seto had raised him in.

Not that Mokuba ever blamed Seto--he was at that time, just trying to do the right thing. But still--something about this place was oddly comforting. 

"Do ya' mind fast food?" Joey asked, stopping at a light. "Like burgers and stuff?"

"Oh..." Mokuba drifted back into reality. "No...no I don't mind." 

Joey pulled into a drive-through and ordered for the two before parking in the restaurant lot so they could eat. Mokuba was used to burgers--well gourmet burgers, prepared by chefs and professional cooks. So when he pulled a greasy burger out of the equally greasy brown bag, he didn't know what to think.

"You're supposed to eat it." Joey said, noticing Mokuba's look of confusion.

"Yeah--I know that." Duh. Mokuba wanted to reply. He just wasn't aware of how to eat something that could probably raise his cholesterol higher than the Kaiba Corps building. Regardless, he took a breath and took a bite. 

To Mokuba's surprise, it was perhaps the best burger he'd ever eaten. To believe, something so cheap and perhaps so unhealthily made would put exquisite food to shame. Mokuba took one bite and could not stop--he was finished before Joey.

"Slow down kid, it's like you haven't eaten in days!"

Mokuba wanted to laugh, but then it dawned upon him--when was the last time he'd eaten anything? Yeah the cooks would make his food for him but he wouldn't eat any of it.

"You can say that again!" Mokuba laughed.

"Ready to head to my house?" 

Mokuba nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"Alright."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Joey's house of course, was not as big as Mokuba's, yet Mokuba had already fallen in love with it. 

From what he saw through the dim lights, it looked comfortable and despite the small size Mokuba felt peaceful--he felt like he was actually in a home. 

It didn't take him long to find the couch and turn it into a makeshift bed. 

"You fine down here?"

"Yeah Joey!" Mokuba responded. 

"Alright, we'll be upstairs!" 

We'll? Mokba pondered on what that meant--was there someone else in the house with him? Perhaps it was Serenity or even Tea? Regardless, it was easy for Mokuba to drift into sleep. To think, an hour before he was stuck in that mansion, terrified and alone, about to end it all. Now here he was, alive with a new outlook on life.

After a sleepness night, Mokuba didn't find himself dreaming. He was surrounded by a darkness he was all to familiar with, but this time, there was something rather friendly about it. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mokuba woke the next morning to a series of things. 

One, the voices of two people talking over head, next the inaudible sound of the television and then, the smell of food. Mokuba's eyes slowly peeled open as sunlight from the living room window began to pour in. He sat up, stretched and allowed the scenery to resonate with him.

Yes, he was in Joey's house--not the Kaiba mansion, which was a relief to him. The television was on, with the news playing idly in the background and he did hear the sizzling of oil in the kitchen, so someone was indeed cooking. 

It was the slamming of the door that rocked him back into reality. 

"Sorry....I don't think he meant to scare you. Joey's just on his way to work." 

The voice came from someone behind the sofa, causing Mokuba to quickly turn around. To his shock and confusion, there stood Yugi with a spatula in his hand. "He'll be back in a few hours--until then it's just you and me I guess. Wanna wash up before breakfast?"

"Um...sure...." 

Yugi. What is he doing here? Mokuba wanted to ask. 

It was odd perhaps, to see him in such a normal setting. The last time he'd seen Yugi, Yugi had practically saved the world (well--Atem had). The last time he'd spoken to him, was to inform him that Kaiba had left to go find Atem and since then, things had been quiet. He had heard that Yugi was on his way to healing since Atem left, but after discovering Seto went back in the past to find him, Yugi wasn't doing so well. 

For the most part, Mokuba couldn't see it. Yet there was something off about Yugi, the smile that he tended to wear for everyone seemed to fade, his vibrant eyes were dull and all around he looked tired. Tired but at the same time, he looked relaxed, relieved and even free.

As if he could finally rest--he no longer had to protect anyone, or put up a brave face. Mokuba wondered if Joey had also saved Yugi.

"Is everything alright Mokuba...you don't look so well." 

Mokuba turned away, realizing he was staring at Yugi for far too long. "Oh yeah--yeah! I was just thinking of something. I'll go up and be down in a bit."

Mokuba took his bag which was resting by the couch and headed to the bathroom. It didn't take him long to do the essentials like wash his face and brush his teeth yet, the moment he turned to look at the bathtub he paused. Instinctively, his hand made way to the handle but he stopped. It took all of five seconds for him to remember the events of the night before and for the life of him, he did not want to be submerged in water whether he was showering or taking a bath. 

Mokuba backed away, as if the tub was a monster from his darkest nightmares and ran to join Yugi downstairs. 

"I showered last night." He randomly exclaimed, appearing in the kitchen.

"Oh." Yugi responded rather confused. "Well, breakfast is ready." 

The two shuffled around a bit until they found themselves on the sofa, gazing at some silly program on TV. Yugi was quiet for a while, his purple eyes still tired as he gazed at the flashing show. Mokuba was still rather off put by the situation--he only ever knew Yugi as a duelist--aside from that, he was a bit of an anomaly. It was then, Mokuba decided to initiate a conversation, perhaps it would be better to know Yugi more. 

"So you're living here with Joey now?"

"Yeah." Yugi trailed off. "Something like that...."

"Are you two um--together...?" Mokuba didn't know if that was appropriate to ask, but the laugh from Yugi made it seem otherwise.

"Something like that." Yugi repeated. "I hope so in a few months, right now, he's just helping me out. It hasn't been easy since..."

"I know." Mokuba responded. "I guess I know how you feel to an extent...I know it isn't easy with Atem being gone and well, my brother is gone too. In a silly away I guess we both understand each other but--at least Atem noticed you. Toward the end of everything, I don't think Seto even realized I existed." 

Yugi nodded, a slow nod as he averted his gaze from Mokuba.

"It still gets to me sometimes. I think he's here, in my head but he isn't. It never gets easier, and I will never not be bitter about the situation of your brother and Atem but Mokuba, for what it's worth, I think Kaiba cared about you."

Mokuba snorted.

"He cared about me the same was Gozaburo did. He gave me a roof over my head, and some clothes and food--but that's it. I was more like a pet to Seto." Mokuba shrugged. "And when I was finally able to walk and run on my own, he abandoned me--for a ghost. I don't think I can ever forgive Seto, and I hope he stays there." Mokuba turned to look at Yugi. "Do you think you can ever forgive Atem for leaving...or even Seto. Between you and me, I don't think it should've been Seto that went...I think it should've been you. If anyone deserved to see the Pharoh, it was you."

Yugi made a strange noise...something like a whimper and a gasp, and Mokuba could see how his fists clenched. But he took a deep breath, shook his head and went on, this time facing Mokuba. 

"I don't think, for me personally, I ever blamed Atem. I don't think I could ever truly be angry at him. At the end of the day I was only a vessel and I played my part. Atem was tired and he needed to go home, and as much as I missed him, I knew that he wouldn't be happy staying with me. He had a family and friends and well, I wasn't included" Yugi exhaled. "We had some good times, and I will never ever forget him but...I had to move on and so did he, and I never held it against him." He extended a hand, placing it on Mokuba's shoulder. 

"I'm not gonna sit here though, and tell you to forgive your brother, because that isn't my place and Atem and I had a vastly different relationship than you and Kaiba but...do whatever makes you happy at the end of the day." 

There was another cloud of silence yet, it wasn't uncomfortable. The television continued to play in the foreground until finally, Yugi spoke again.

"You wanna go out? It's a nice day and there are a few places I like visiting to clear up my mind." 

"Sure, that would be great!" Mokuba said, genuinely. 

"Let me go change--can't go out in Joey's clothes!" Mokuba did suddenly notice that Yugi's T-shirt was just a bit too big for him, and the shorts were no better. He thought it was just because Yugi was a naturally small person, evidently he was wrong. 

"I'll get ready and meet you downstairs." 

For the first time, Mokuba had seen Yugi as more than a duelist, more than the 'King of Games' or his brother's rival--he was actually a real person. A friend and someone who he could confide in. For a second, even if a split second, there was something about Yugi (or perhaps this whole situation) that made him feel better. For a moment, he felt he could forget about Seto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi makes everyone feel better, but he also needs some love too. That's what Joey is here for XD. expect heavy angst in the next chapter tho y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of two stories I'm writing like this. They aren't connected but they focus on the mental state of the Kaiba brothers after DSOD. This one is focusing on Mokuba. Another one I'm writing focuses on Seto--after he returns from the after life. It deals with the same themes and stuff, and the first chapter is somewhat similar to this one just a bit more dire. IDK, i think we had chances to focus on the trauma both kaiba and mokuba went through and it was just--missed. like badly missed. this story tho is mokuba centric, so i'll just stick to this. Yes, eventually Kaiba will come back and y'all will see how that ball game plays.  
> and just sayin' i will never NOT be bitter about what happened to mokuba. i just hate how seto up and left him.
> 
> anyway, please leave a comment / kudos if you like it! Until next time, and look out for my other story!


End file.
